


Into The Woods

by Steed73



Category: To the Manor Born
Genre: F/M, Love, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steed73/pseuds/Steed73
Summary: After Richard has shown Audrey the Badgers in the Woods their relationship takes a surprising turn.
Relationships: Richard DeVere/Audrey fforbes-Hamilton
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

After seeing the badgers, Richard and Audrey walked a little further into the woods enjoying the cooler atmosphere provided by the thick covering of trees until they came to a stop by a clearing.

“You really do have the most fantastic tan,” Richard said admiring the way the moonlight lit her skin.

“All from a bottle I’m afraid,” Audrey admitted listening to the rustle of the trees as a gentle breeze blew.

“Well it looks good, you look good...beautiful in fact,”

Audrey blushed, unused to receiving compliments, “Thank you Richard,”

“You weren’t jealous of Marjory and me were you?” He asked cautiously.

Normally she would have denied feeling anything of the sort but something about the way he had asked made her tell the truth, “I will admit that when I didn’t know what you two were up to I did feel a little jealous,”

“There was no need,” he said taking a step closer to her.

“I know that now,” she said sheepishly, not wanting to admit her mind had been imagining her friend and Richard in all sorts of compromising positions.

“No, I mean I would never do anything like that with Marjory, I don’t see her like that,”

“I see,”

“Audrey would it be forward of me to tell you that I find you immensely attractive and that in this moment I find myself wanting to kiss you,”

“Oh...no I don’t think that’s to forward,” she murmured as his face moved closer to hers. She closed her eyes as his lips tentatively touched hers.

What started as a gentle, probing kiss turned into a heated, passionate embrace. Richard arms pulled her roughly against him, her soft curves melting against his hard form as her hands wound into his hair.

Breaking the kiss Richard looked into her eyes, “God I want you,” Richard panted before kissing her again.

“Take me then...please,” she begged, not caring they were in the middle of the woods.

“Out here?”

She nodded,“Yes now, it’s been so long. Please Richard, please,” she cried out feeling his lips on her neck.

He quickly removed his jacket and placed it on the ground, the lining facing the dirt. Opening his trousers he pulled his hardening length out before sitting down on his jacket.

Audrey removed her underwear and then stood over him, lowering herself down to her knees, thighs either side of his. Their lips met in a tongue filled kiss as she positioned herself above his manhood. Tearing her lips from his she looked into his eyes as she slid down his length.

“You feel incredible,” Richard moaned grabbing onto her hips.

“Mmm, so do you, so big, so hard,” she groaned holding onto his shoulders.

“That’s what you do to me Audrey,”

She began to move up and down his length, starting slowly but gradually increasing the speed of her movements until she felt him begin to pulse inside her.

Richard felt himself nearing release, “Audrey....I’m...I’m going to...” he rasped desperately trying to hold on.

“Yes! Come inside me...fill me,” she panted.

Richard held her hips tighter, his fingers digging into her flesh as he pulled her down hard onto him, pushing into her as deep as he could. He felt her walls tighten around him as she reached her peak sending him into his own release deep inside her.

Audrey held his head against her breasts as she felt him come inside her, a feeling of peace came over her and she knew that this is where she belonged, in Richard’s arms.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, enjoying the closeness, “I’m falling in love with you,” Richard whispered.

“I think I’m already in love with you,” Audrey sighed

Richard smiled and lifted his head leaning in to kiss her lips gently.


	2. Chapter 2

On the one hand Audrey couldn’t believe what they had just done, she had never had relations with a man outside of the bedroom before, but she had never before in her life felt what she felt for Richard.

Yes he was an impossible man at times but he was also kind, generous and a gentleman and she loved him.

Richard was also thinking how right it had felt being with Audrey, she could be the most stubborn, infuriating woman but behind all that lay the most sweetest loving person. If he was honest with himself he had started to fall in love with her the moment he saw her and those feelings had only increased the more time he spent with her.

They adjusted their clothes and brushed the leaves and dirt from Richard’s jacket, Audrey feeling a little naughty didn’t put her nickers back on, instead she tucked them into Richard’s trouser pocket making him grin at her before making their way out of the woods.

“People will be wondering where we’ve got to,” Audrey said.

“It’ll be alright, I’m sure Brabinger will make our excuses,” he said as they neared the edge of the woods.

Richard grabbed her hand, tugging her back towards him, “Audrey, just one thing. If your tan is from a bottle, who did your back?”

“Brabinger, but don’t worry next time you can do it,” she said touching his nose with her index finger.

He grinned, “I’ll look forward to that, when do you think you’ll need my services?”

Audrey chuckled and checked her watch, “Oh, probably in about an hour,”

“Your a naughty woman Audrey,”

She shrugged her shoulders, “What can I say, you bring out the wild woman in me,”


End file.
